With rapid development of a current communications industry, cloud computing technologies are increasingly prevalent in the communications industry. A virtual terminal is one of application forms of cloud computing in the communications industry, and the virtual terminal can replace a physical terminal to perform most computing processing tasks, so as to simplify a design of the physical terminals, and significantly reduce costs of the physical terminals
Because a network address of a virtual terminal is allocated by a host machine, when a data packet sent by the virtual terminal passes through a packet data network gateway (P-GW), a network address of the data packet cannot be identified by the P-GW, and the P-GW does not receive or process the data packet. Therefore, a virtual terminal cannot connect to the Internet in a common manner of a physical terminal that uses a mobile network, but needs to directly connect to the Internet by using a host machine.
However, in a communications network, not all host machines have a function of directly connecting to the Internet, and when a host machine cannot connect to the Internet, the virtual terminal loses a function of exchanging data with the Internet. Consequently, an application scope of the virtual terminal is limited.